There are numerous known mechanical connectors for the tension legs or tethers of tension-leg platforms. However, the known types are mechanically complex and often require that the connector bear against the bottom of the receptacle, which is undesirable in light of the difficulty of such a maneuver in swelling seas.
Document FR-A-No. 2573831 describes a mechanical connector that does not require pushing the connector against the bottom for connection. Nevertheless, that connector comprises a sliding ring which holds the latches in retracted position for penetration of the connector into the receptacle, the sliding ring thereof made to bear upon the top of the receptacle to release the latches inside the receptacle. If for any reason, for example the connector's hitting the receptacle's insertion cone, the sliding ring slides slightly, releasing the latches prior to penetration of the receptacle, these will open and the ring, in falling back, will block them in extended position, making receptacle penetration impossible. The only solution then is to pull the whole tether topside.
The object of this invention is to provide a mechanical connector with the simplest possible mechanical design that is also reliable in operation and does not require bearing against the bottom for connection.